


Too Perfect

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot (Spanish version in chapter two)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: They both chuckled softly, getting lost in each other’s eyes and, again, everything was perfect. Too perfect. The only problem was that, in that hotel – or in their lives, actually –, nothing was ever too perfect for too long.





	1. Chapter 1

   It was practically a date. Flor was gorgeous, as always, but this time she was all dressed up as Jazmín herself. The kitchen was already closed and there were just a few staff members having something to drink at the hotel’s small restaurant. Flor and Jazmín were facing each other at a table near the piano, there were two half full glasses of white wine set before them and soft background music playing. In summary, everything was perfect.

\- I would’ve loved it if things had been different between us – Flor said, wistfully, gazing down at the table top and then back at Jazmín.

   The red-headed girl let out a small sigh. There was so much she could – or wished she could – reply to that. _I wouldn’t change one second of our history. We still have time to do things differently. I’ll wait for you, always._

\- Things don’t always go the way we want them to – she replied instead, idly drawing imaginary circles onto the base of her glass. – I’ve always known, though, ever since I first saw you, that you were gonna be a very special person in my life.

   Flor grinned at that, blushing and timidly tilting her head to her left.

\- If only I had gone for it sooner… everything would’ve been so different – she huffed, clearly pretty frustrated with herself. – I don’t know why I’ve never been sure.

   While Flor spoke, her right hand got closer to Jazmín’s left one on the table, as if subtly asking to be grabbed. Jazmín looked down at it and smiled.

\- You seem sure now, to me. I mean, we’re here, just the two of us, drinking wine, not overthinking. Right?

\- Yeah – Flor slid a fingertip forward and, in the blink of an eye, her hand was on top of Jazmín’s. Her touch was light, yet full of affection. – I love you.

   Those words together with Flor’s fingertips that kept fondly going back and forth on the back of Jazmín’s hand made her breath catch in her throat. Granted, it was a lighter _I love you,_ the type that doesn’t necessarily involve passion slipping through one’s voice tone, but Jazmín’s stomach was soon filled with butterflies anyway.

\- I love you too – she said in the same lightness, holding her passion back and starting to play with Flor’s fingers in the air. – A lot.  

   They both chuckled softly, getting lost in each other’s eyes and, again, everything was perfect. Too perfect. The only problem was that, in that hotel – or in their lives, actually –, nothing was ever too perfect for too long.

\- Oh, great!

   The two girls jumped in their seats at the sound of a male voice deep with anger. Daniel.   

\- Now that the three of us are here, we can talk – the boy added with an annoying irony in his tone.

   Flor cursed under her breath, visibly uncomfortable. Jazmín looked at her, eyes filled with concern, before looking at him, who was just standing there.

\- No, Dani, please, go – Flor said, way too nicely considering how rude he was being.

\- No, first you’ll answer me how come you have time to be with your friend but not with me.

   Jazmín had to really dig into herself to find some self-control so she would be able to get through all of that. Daniel’s arrogance was making her want to throw up. He was acting as if Flor had never left him at that church, as if she was some kind of property of his. Disgusting, plain and simple.

\- No! – Flor shook her head, finally seeming to be as disgusted as Jazmín was. – I don’t have to explain you anything!

\- Come on – Daniel insisted, stepping closer to Flor. – I wanna know. Why do you always have time to go get drinks with your friend but you never have time to go out with me?

   There was definitely something weird about the way he kept saying _friend –_ perhaps disgust as well – but that didn’t bother Jazmín at all. In fact, that whole scene was funny to her because it told everyone in the room that he didn’t have the minimum amount of self-respect. If he had, he wouldn’t be there literally begging for attention. The only thing that wasn’t funny about all of that was how it triggered Flor’s tics.

   Jazmín rose from her seat and put a hand on Daniel’s chest, pushing him away from the brunette.

\- Okay, you need to lower your tone, alright? – she said, still counting on her self-control as her best ally – You’re making her nervous.

\- Well, you know what? I’m nervous too, look – he pretended to hit his own chest with his fist, mockingly.  

   Flor, who was indeed hitting her own chest with her fist involuntarily, shut her eyes and tried hard to repress her tics. She was visibly embarrassed, as if she was suddenly being haunted by the memory of an old bully.

   Jazmín actually felt like she was gonna be sick. Her mind flashed back to the day when her and Flor had first talked about the girl’s Tourette’s. _It all started when I was six,_ Flor had told her between sobs. _You have no idea the hell that was going to school with it. The kids would say “there goes the nutsy” and the more they said it, the more I ticked. It was an endless torture._

   The memory of said heart-to-heart talk was what made Jazmín’s right palm hit the left side of Daniel’s face.

\- You listen to me – she glared right into his, now, fearful eyes, pulling him forcefully closer by the collar of his jacket. – You do that near Florencia one more time and I swear to God I will kill you with my bare hands.

   By the time Jazmín let go of him, her whole body was burning with rage. The silence in that restaurant now was deadly. She could feel the weight of her colleagues’ stares on her, but none of those weighted more than Flor’s stare. The brunette was still seated, mouth agape. Jazmín couldn’t possibly know if that was a good sign or a bad sign. All she knew was that she needed to get out of there, so she walked to the empty kitchen at a fast pace.

   She put her hands flat onto the counter for support. She was shaking, breathing heavily and strongly considering going to a drug store to get some heartburn medication. She definitely wasn’t one to go violent, so what the hell was it about that boy that made her lose it so easily?

\- Jaz? – Flor stepped into the kitchen. Her voice was shaky and her expression was still unreadable but the fact that she was there anyway calmed Jazmín down a little.

\- God, Flor, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what got into me. I know you like him and maybe I shouldn’t have…

   Jazmín was cut off mid sentence by Flor fitting herself between her arms. She immediately sighed with relief, even though she couldn’t help but think that she didn’t exactly deserve such a soul calming contact.

\- I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable – she breathed into Flor’s hair. - I just couldn't stand him mocking you like that.

   Flor pulled away from Jazmín, giggling slightly.

\- Stop apologizing. He made me uncomfortable. You shut him up.

   Jazmín giggled along, holding Flor’s hands in her own.

\- You know, Virginia would always beat bullies up for me back when we were in school – the brunette told her, softly. – I guess I forgot how good it felt to have someone to stand up for me like that.

   Jazmín smiled, teary-eyed, and reached for Flor’s left cheek, stroking it with her thumb. She was lost in those eyes again and desperate to kiss her.

\- Well, I believe you’re perfectly capable of standing up for yourself, but I love you, so I’ll always be here to do it with you.

   This time Jazmín didn’t hold her passion back while saying those three little words. The truthfulness paid off, apparently, because Flor leaned in to press their lips together.

\- And I love you, so I’m gonna take you out for more wine now because no _insistent dick_ will just interrupt our date like that.

   Jazmín couldn’t help but giggle once more. The only times when Flor’s cursing was funny to her was when it was about Daniel. Then, she arched her eyebrows in yet another surprise. Oh, so it _was_ a date.

   Yeah, apparently their lives could, indeed, have some too perfect moments, because Flor grabbed Jazmín’s hand and walked out of the kitchen holding it for everyone to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene in which the girls are on a date of sorts and Daniel mocks Flor is in episode 103 and, MY DEAR GOD, how I wish Jazmín had slapped him then. I used to feel bad for him because of the whole "runaway bride" thing, but after he did that I was like "you can take your insistent dick and go get hit by a car".


	2. Chapter 2

    _ **Demasiado Perfecto**_

 

   Era prácticamente una cita. Flor estaba hermosa, como siempre, pero, esta vez, se había puesto hermosa para Jazmín y viceversa. La cocina ya estaba cerrada y solo había unos pocos empleados tomando algo en el pequeño restaurante del hotel. Flor y Jazmín estaban sentadas frente a frente en una mesita cerca al piano, había una copa de vino blanco medio llena delante de cada una y la música instrumental suave aún sonaba. En resumen, todo estaba perfecto.

\- Me hubiese encantado que las cosas sean diferentes entre nosotras - lamentó Flor, mirando la mesa y luego a Jazmín.

   La pelirroja le sonrió chiquito. Había tanto que le gustaría poder decir. _Yo no cambiaría un segundo de nuestra historia. Todavía tenemos tiempo para hacer que las cosas sean diferentes. Yo te voy a esperar toda la vida._

\- No siempre todo es como uno quiere - respondió sin embargo, algo melancólica también, dibujando círculos imaginarios en la base de su copa. - Che, igual, supe siempre, todo, desde que te vi.

\- ¿Qué cosa? 

\- Que ibas a ser una persona muy especial para mí.

   Flor sonrió lindo, adorablemente sonrojada, inclinando su cabecita hacia su lado izquierdo. 

\- Ay, si me hubiese animado a tiempo, todo sería tan distinto, pero no... - suspiró, frustrada - no pude darte ninguna certeza y... la verdad es que ahora tampoco.

   Jazmín estiró su mano izquierda sobre la mesa, palma hacia abajo, como que esperando y pidiendo silenciosamente que la morena la tocara.

\- Flor, esto es una certeza, para mí - la aseguró, muy suavecito. - Estamos acá, las dos, tomando vino, tranquilas, ¿No?

\- Sí - Flor deslizó un dedo hacia adelante y, de repente, su mano estaba sobre la de Jazmín. Su toque era sueve y lleno de afecto. - Te quiero.

   Jazmín miró fijo a esos ojitos tan sinceros y sonrió, desbordada de esperanza, mientras las mariposas bailaban en su estómago.

\- Yo también te quiero - dijo con la misma suavidad, y empezando a jugar con los deditos de Flor en el aire. - Mucho. Mucho, desde hace... mucho.

   Las dos se rieron chiquito, perdiéndose una en la compañia de la otra. Todo estaba perfecto. Demasiado perfecto. El tema era que, en ese hotel - o en la vida de ambas, la verdad -, nada era demasiado perfecto por mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Ah, buenísimo!

   Flor y Jazmín saltaron en sus asientos debido a una voz masculina que traía consigo una onda de malestar. Daniel.

\- Ahora que estamos los tres, podemos hablar, ¿no? - preguntó el chico, con un irritante tono de ironia.

   Flor puteó bajito, visiblemente incómoda. Jazmín la miró, preocupada, antes de mirarlo a él, que seguía allí parado.

\- No, andate, Dani, por favor - pidió Flor, de una manera demasiado cordial para Jazmín.

\- No, primero me vas a explicar por qué tenés tiempo para estar con tu amiga y no conmigo.

   Jazmín tuvo que concentrarse profundamente a ver si lograba encontrar dentro suyo el autocontrol que necesitaba para seguir escuchando todo eso. La arrogancia de Daniel le daba ganas de vomitar. Era como si Flor nunca lo hubiera dejado en la iglesia, como si ella fuera su propiedad. Le daba asco el pibe, pura y simplemente.

\- ¡No! - Flor meneó la cabeza, por fin pareciendo estar tan indignada como Jazmín - ¡No te voy a explicar nada, Dani!

\- ¡Dale, loco, quiero saber! - insistió Daniel, dando un paso hacia Flor - ¿Por qué siempre tenés tiempo para estar, no sé, con tu amiga tomando algo y no conmigo, Florencia?

   Había algo raro en la manera que él dijo una y otra vez _amiga_  - por ahí asco mutuo -, pero eso a Jazmín no le importaba en lo más mínimo. De hecho, el momento en general llegaba a ser cómca, porque decía a todos allí que Daniel no tenía ni siquiera la más básica dignidad. Lo único que no era cómico con respecto a toda esa escena rídicula era la manera que ella le estaba llenando a Flor de tics.

   Jazmín se paró y puso una mano en el pecho de Daniel, alejándolo de la morena.

\- Primero, bajá el tonito - instruyo, aún contando con su mejor aliado, el autocontrol. - La estás poniendo nerviosa.

\- ¿Sabés qué? Yo también me pongo nervioso y me puedo escapar, mirá - fingió golpear su propio pecho. 

   Flor, quien de verdad se estaba golpeando el pecho involuntariamente, cerró los ojos y trató de contener sus tics. Estaba visiblemente avergonzada, como si, de repente, los niños malos, quienes durante años la habían cargado en el colegio, hubieran vuelto a asombrarla.

   Jazmín literalmente tenía ganas de vomitar de la cólera. Pensó en las tantas veces que Flor, sin duda, había llorado escondida por culpa de esos malditos niños, quienes seguramente habían crecido y se convertido en personas asquerosas como Daniel.

   Tal cólera llenó los ojos de Jazmín de lágrimas hirvientes y luego su mano derecha se chocó contra el lado izquierdo del rostro de Daniel.

\- Escuchame una cosa - lo agarró del cuello de su saco, mirándolo muy fijo a sus ojos, ahora, asustados. - Vos me llegás a hacer eso que hiciste recién cerca a Florencia otra vez y yo te mato con mis propias manos.

   Jazmín lo soltó en seguida. Su interior todavía quemaba de la cólera. Un silencio casi mortal había dominado el restaurante. Ella podía sentir las miradas de sus compañeros sobre sí, pero ninguna de esas miradas pesaba tanto como la de Flor. La morena aún estaba allí sentada, boquiabierta. Jazmín no sabía se eso era una buena o una mala señal. Todo que sabía era que necesitaba salir de allí, entonces caminó a pasos rápidos hacia la cocina vacia, sin mirar atrás. Puso sus manos en la mesada para apoyarse, respirando con dificultad. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y ella pensó en irse a una farmacia a comprarse algo para la acidez que la empezaba a molestar. 

    Jazmín definitivamente no era una persona violenta, entonces, ¿qué mierda de poder tenia Daniel que siempre la sacaba de las casillas tan fácilmente?

- ¿Jaz? - Flor entró a la cocina. Sonaba muy preocupada, pero el hecho de que estaba allí después de todo tranquilizó bastante a Jazmín.

\- Ay, Flor, perdoname. No sé qué me pasó recién. Sé que vos todavía lo querés y yo no debía haber... 

   Jazmín fue interrumpida por una Flor que se metió entre sus brazos. La pelirroja suspiró de inmediato, aliviada, aunque sentía que no se merecía semejante recompensa. 

\- Perdón si te hice sentir incómoda - respiró el perfume del shampoo de Flor. - No aguanté verlo joderte de aquella manera.

   Flor se desenganchó de Jazmín para mirarla a los ojos.

\- Dejá de pedirme perdón. Él me hizo sentir incómoda. Vos le callaste la boca.

   Jazmín se rió chiquito, con las manos de Flor en las suyas.

\- Virginia siempre les pegaba a los nenes que me cargaban en el colegio, ¿sabés? - la morena informó, suavemente. - Yo me había olvidado lo maravilloso que es sentirme así de defendida y protegida. Gracias.

   Jazmín sonrió, con los ojos húmedos, y le acarició la mejilla a Flor. Se moría por besarla.

\- Yo creo que sos perfectamente capaz de defenderte y protegerte solita, pero yo te quiero y siempre estaré acá para que te defendamos y protejamos juntas.

   Esta vez, Jazmín sintió que el _te quiero_ le salió más cargado, más profundo. Flor sintió lo mismo, aparentemente, porque se inclinó hacia adelante para dejarle un beso tierno en los labios.

\- Yo también te quiero y no voy a dejar que ningún _pito insistente_ se nos arruine una cita así, nomás.

   Jazmín largó una carcajada hermosa, de esas que cambian la energía de un recinto entero. Ella siempre se reía naturalmente de las puteadas de Flor que eran sobre Daniel, pero ahora también se reía de la más pura felicidad, porque, al final, _era_ una cita.

   Entonces sí que sus vidas podían tener momentos demasiado perfectos porque Flor salió de la cocina agarrada de la mano con Jazmín, para que todos afuera las vieran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo explicarles lo muchísimo que yo quise que Jazmín le diera esa cachetada a Daniel ese día.


End file.
